Draco Malfoy 17 years old
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: SPOILERZ! in the 7th book draco was barely mentioned, so what happened to him for that entire year? what did voldemort do to him when he didnt kill dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1

CONTAINS MASSIVE HARRY POTTER 7 SPOILERS!

Disclaimer majority of the spell, phrases and characters are property of J.K Rowling… enjoy

* * *

A large chair sat off to the side in front of a small desk in the massive bedroom that played host to a single 17-year-old boy. The large black and green chair that he sat in had silver snakes wrapping around the armrests on either side of the chair, the faces of the snakes were held tightly by the cold and pale hands of Draco Malfoy.

He realized his tight grip and wiped away the fresh tears that were sliding down his pale, pointed and bleeding face. He winced as his long slender fingers touched the gasp in the side of his face. His mother was yet to see the mark the dark lord had given him. He had been brutally punished constantly ever since he fled Hogwarts with Professor Snape two months ago. He thought of the dead Dumbledore, he could have killed him and saved himself from this torture but like Dumbledore said, he wasn't evil. Now he knew it better than ever, he really wasn't evil and he couldn't kill.

After two months of thinking about his old headmasters words and now finally believing them, he began to bear the horrible torturing from the dark lord.

"Draco dear?" Narcissa, his mother, called from behind his door, "are you ok?" she asked before opening the door with a wave of her wand. Before the large, snake engraved door opened he dried his eyes and put on his emotionless visage and stared blankly at his mother.

As she walked towards her son her eyes searching his face, as always she saw the obvious changes in his appearance that had appeared during his previous year at Hogwarts, and now they were more pronounced than ever, since the dark lord took it upon himself to constantly punish Draco for his failure. His gray eyes were surrounded by dark lines, his sweet face was now more sunken with all the weight he had loss from stress.

Once she was in front of her son she knelt down in front of his chair and tapped his jaw line with her wand, the skin weaving back together.

Her soft gray eyes looked back into his as they began to fill with soft tears, "why me mother, I only did it to protect you… it hurts so bad," he said as he looked away, flashes of his brutal torture at the hands of the dark lord made him wince as more tears came.

Narcissa straightened up in front of her son and held him tight in her arms as he silently wept. She to began to cry, it was true, and he was tortured constantly for attempting to kill the greatest wizard besides the dark lord, just to save her and her husband Luscious from a fate worst than death. Her son had given so much for her every night that he was taken to the dark lord she waited outside the dark lords bedroom as the cruciatous curse was repeated placed on him, throwing him around the dark lords chambers, his screams echoing through out the mansion. It broke her heart but she waited for her son to be thrown out of the room onto the ground before her.

"I hate to interrupt mistress Malfoy," the little house elf dobby said with a deep bow, then addressed Draco "and young master Malfoy" he said with another deep bow, "but a young lady is here to see young master Malfoy," finished the house elf before backing away vanishing into the kitchens. Draco separated himself from his mothers arms and stood from his thrown like chair. He glanced up at the top right hand corner of his bedroom, above witch the Dark lord slept. With a shiver he turned to his mother, who pointed her wand to her son's face, with a whip, his tears were gone and his eyes were dry. With a week smile he walked into the waiting room.

His manor was grand, there was a total or 30, fully furnished rooms, two studies, 31 bathrooms, and sat on 3 acres of land. The walls were all painted white, and mostly filled with portraits of family members and friends. He walked down the short flight of stairs (they ere actually quite long, but were enchanted to be quickly assessable depending on which floor you wanted). At the bottom floor there were long lounges or white and silver fur surrounding the fireplace.

In front of the blazing blue fire stood a girl, or a lady, whichever you prefer, she stood straight, her shining black hair ended just below her shoulders and she wore a long dark red velvet robe. At his arrival she turned to greet the young heir to the Malfoy name.

She had a slender face, perfectly chiseled, sharp cheeks, soft elegant lips, a slightly pale face that clashed with her dark hair, and a single silver eye and a light blue one. Her grin broadened to show perfectly crafted teeth. She dropped her small backpack and ran towards Draco and threw her arms around him.

"Draco!" she cried in a steady slightly different English accent, "it's been so long!" she said as she clung to him tighter.

With a dumbfounded expression plastered to his face he stumbled out-"le-Levina?" he almost whispered.

She broke her grip from him but still held his shoulders, "my god, you look so much different" she cried again taking in his appearance for the first time in 7 years, he still had his whitish blonde hair, his welcoming gray eyes, and his sharp features. He was wearing a black and silver clock and stood an entire head taller than her. His only reaction was he grabbed her and hugged her again.

He guided her over to the sofa, "so what have you been doing all this time? Were did you go?" he questioned her still holding tightly to her hand, afraid it might be a dream that would just fade away like smoke.

She smiled again, her eyes never leaving his, "well my parents decided that Hogwarts wasn't fit for me, to many mud-bloods, so they sent me somewhere more 'selective' in there choosing, so we moved to Australia and they sent me to Elentia, school for witches, its like the Drumstrang for girls," she said with a sly smile, "so I went there for 6 years, then with everything happening here with the dark lord, my parents came as soon as they could, to return to the dark lords side 2 years ago. They were never official death eaters so were never branded so only recently have they been able to roam free to search for him he is still hiding though. When everything changed here, Elentia was closed and I came back to find you, and maybe my parents," she said with a smile, " but what about you, you've been here were all the action is, common tell me what's happening here!"

His smiled faded ad for the first time since he saw her he looked away from her, into the blazing blue fire. "When the dark lord returned, my family beckoned his call, he rose back to his full power and my father did anything he could for him. My father was captured by the ministry and was only released recently. Myself, my mother and my father are currently loyal servants to the dark lord," he said looking somewhat remorseful as he lifted his sleeve to show the dark mark on his left wrist. She removed her hand from his and traced her fingers around the mark without touching the mark itself, a soft smile upon her face, "your parents were found recently and are also death eaters."

She looked up to him, her smile still in tact, "do you know were I can find him, or my parents?" she asked, still smiling.

With a deep breath he sighed, "no, Levina, im sorry I haven't seen him for a long time, I don't know were he is staying," he said before looking back into her eyes, the lie tasting horrible on his lips, a small pouting look on his features. A single tear fell, he looked back into her eyes, his torture once again flashed before him, and the high crewel laugh of the dark lord reverberating threw his ears, forcing him to look away.

Finally her soft smile broke, she lifted her hand and wiped away the tear that had fallen and turned his head towards her as she leaned closer to him. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around her neck to pull his swiftly closer to him with a sudden passion as they began to make out.

"Im proud of you Draco," said a cold harsh voice from behind him. Immediately he realized Levina and turned to his master, his pale face ghostly white, his eyes large and scared as he looked into the piercing red eyes of the dark lord, "such lust and you lied straight to her face about me," he said with an evil smile, "im proud of you, you kept the important stuff out though, at least you did that right," finished the dark lord still smiling with a malicious grin on his face.

Draco just sat there staring at his master, the only thoughts he could think of were 'don't take her away, anyone but her.' He realized he was staring and dropped his gaze to the dark lords robes, shaking slightly.

Levina stood quickly, her movements much slower than how long it too the dark lord to remove his wand; she still kept his gaze, a smile back on her face. She knelt to her hands and knees before the dark lord and dropped her gaze, his wand pointed at her lowered head before him, "my lord, I am your humble servant, ask of me what you will as my parents beckon your call themselves" she said to the ground before her.

With a slick smile the dark lord spoke "it you wish to become a death eater young lady, you will have to prove yourself to me, you must show me no fear," he paused and scratched his chin, "what blood do you have? Look me in the eyes when you talk," the dark lord asked before continuing,

She raised her soft silver and blue eyes to greet his red ones, the smile still on her face, "pure-blood my lord, 63 recorded generations or pure blood." She said while staring him straight into his eyes. Her only response was a smile, then a loud pop as he disaperated out of the manor.

After a few seconds that Levina used to straighten herself, Draco came to his senses, "are you flaming mad?" he cried as he grabbed her by the arm and wrenched her to her feet, "he'll torture you, physically and mentally for the smallest most insignificant failures, even if you didn't do them! You don't see, you don't know, you…" he screamed at her tears or fear and anger lined his eyes that reflected the emotion just as well as the tears themselves.

Her eyes lined with tears, but only anger flared in hers, " I do get it, I know better than you think! Back at Elentia I was under the exact same treatment, the tiniest mistake and you were tortured with the cruciatous curse, everything had to be perfect, I now barely even feel the torture curse I've grown so accustomed to its pain!" after a pause she added in a softer tone, almost a whisper, "I did it to protect you as best I could,"

Both fear and anger drained from his face, only to be replaced by confusion, "how'd you know?" was all he said.

"In Elentia we are taught that magic is in the blood, not just the wand, it is only an instrument used to release the magic, but it is not needed. After a while I began to understand, I began to see things I couldn't control. When I looked in peoples eyes I saw their memories, eventually began to control the ability, I began to limit when I saw what I did. Now it only happens when I look into someone's eyes when they show a powerful emotion, im thrown into their memories in the instant, im shown why they feel the way they do, before the second is gone I could have seen a years worth of suffering. When I looked in your eyes, I saw pain. I saw you being tortured for not being able to kill a man; I saw it go on for days. You have to see that I can't just stand around and not be by your side when I know that these things are happening to you! At least now ill be closer, I can take the blame for things, I can help you, protect you." She gasped for air after the long speech "please, let me help you," she said as more tears rippled down her cheeks.

Draco took her in his arms and held her against his body tightly, "its to late now, all we can do is help each other… I wont let you take my punishment, but ill help you best I can," she pulled away to complain but was stopped by his lips pressed against hers.

Tears of joy sprung to the eyes of a couple in the center of the room as they held each other as their daughter was tied to the chair in the middle of the room. The young girl held an emotionless face, her eyes blue and green that sat behind her shoulder length black and red hair.

The dark lord walked into the room, the hole room becoming client with his mere presence, the only noise was the joyful sobbing of Levina's parents. "Ah dear Levina, you look different, you never mentioned you were a metamorphmagus, I may have use for you yet." The bindings around her arms and legs tightened as he stepped closer to her, "tell me about this ability, not that I wont find out soon enough," he said with a grim smile.

She inclined her head in a bow, "I cannot change dramatically I am only a novice, but I can change my hair color and eye color,"

"Hmm, lets begin then" said the dark lord as he pointed his phoenix wand at her head and called out, "legilimens," with a sadistic humor.

A young black haired girl was running around the large Malfoy manor, young Draco close at her heals as they played tag, Levina waving her hand causing books to go flying behind her at Draco, who expertly dodged them.

'Change, change!' she cried at the age of 8, her hair slowly added one blonde streak.

Levina being ripped away from Draco by means of magic before her and her parent's disaperated into nothingness arriving in Australia seconds later, Levina gasping for breath.

Levina constantly being tortured by teachers at Elentia, for 6 years constantly until the pain was almost bearable.

Levina using spells she had newly mad up on a first year student who had only just made it into the school, a pureblood only by the smallest amount. With a wave of her wand the girl was sent sprawling unconscious with a broken arm and small grazes all over her body, twitching as tears poured from her eyes, like a horrendous pain all in her mind. Levina lost interest quickly and left the girl on the ground

A weird black cloud descended onto the dark lord as he plunged into her memories before being thrown into a new one, here she was being left by her parents who were beaming about his return as they left to find him. A flash of white light then he was thrown back into his own mind.

After a few seconds of collecting himself, subduing his glee of the presence of a new mind he looked into her sweating shallow face. "Not bad Levina," said the dark lord as his eyes flashed, "what was that spell I saw you use on the first grader?" asked the dark lord as the bonds around her writs began to loosen.

Levina collapsed to the floor as soon as her bonds would free her. Draco stepped foreword, only to be joined by the dark lord, he instantly stepped back to his place in the circle. The dark lord lifter her left hand and touched her wrist with his wand. The only thing that moved was her eyes that snapped open, white as dead, tears cascading down them. Before collapsing again to the floor as soon as the dark lord removed his wand.

Before the dark lord had stepped away Draco rushed to her side and picked her up, bridal style and went to carry her out of the room. He himself had the same thing happen to him and seen it done many times, he knew the ritual was over as he carried her to her room to rest.

* * *

_AN/ hey this is just of corse my version of what hapened during the 7th book for draco._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ sorry i took so long updating this but i lost my insperation for a wile, but randomly started writing again, hope you like it, please reveiw!_

* * *

A small handful of death eaters sat around the dining room table of the Malfoy manor. Lord Voldermort spoke from in front the fireplace, his back turned to his servants. Draco sat next to his father; Levina was on the other side of the table, looking down at the wood with her hands in her pockets.

She lifted her gray and green eyes to meet Dracos to see his were plastered on hers with a terrified look on his pale face. She gave a small smile and changed her eyes to blue and green.

He loved watching them change, like a reflection in a mirror they would ripple and steady back into place different. His smile grew and his heart slowed its racing pace. He took a deep breath that caught in his throat that sounded like a choke when the Dark Lord spoke at the same time.

The dark lord stopped and turned his head slightly, his red eyes gleaming in the fireplace as his silted eyes caught Dracos. Instantly the teen quieted down and dropped his smile and gaze. The bald man turned back to the fireplace with a small smirk on his thin lips, "Cassias you and your wife will be going to north America in the morning, I need you to start questioning all the wand makers there, Levina, you can go to Europe, question all the wand makers you can find there, I want to know about the elder wand. Don't be suspicious or raise any questions, if you have to remove memories of people who catch on to what you want. I want all of the wand makers questioned within the end of the year, any questions?"

Levina's parents just smiled and kept their mouth shut, they were always quite sadistic whenever they got the chance. Levina was new to it all so she raised her hand. The dark lord slowly turned with a clear air of frustration. His lips pressed into a thin line before he uttered quietly, "what?"

She broke eye contact as soon as he turned; she quickly learned why death eaters were quite or mental. She glanced up quickly towards Draco who was looking at her with almost pity; she looked away before the dark lord noticed. "Umm I was wondering maybe you might want me here, or to send me to Hogwarts to be a spy or something," her fingers began to shake; she had never been so intimidated by someone before.

"I _own _Hogwarts now, I don't need any spies besides what we have. How dare you question my words," he said in a dangerously calm voice that ringed with annoyance.

"No my lord I-" he yelled quickly. Her hands sprung to her mouth, no one said no to the dark lord, nor talked over him. Her face went even paler slowly her drew his phoenix-feathered wand from the folds of his sleeve. She gripped her eyes closed and jumped into her mind. She learned how to block out the pain of the cruciatous curse but she needed the smallest time to but up a block. She mustered her magic in her mind and began to meld it as quickly as she could.

She snapped open her eyes when she felt herself go flying from her chair and hit the far wall. She slammed against the wall and cried out in pain as she lost hold of her power. Excruciating pain racked threw her entire being, every fiber of her being seemed to be getting struck by lightning and set on fire, all at once. She cried out and held back her tears as she thought of the only thing that but her mind at ease, the young boy a few feet away from her, staring at her withering form is horror, unable to move from fear and habit.

Everyone in the room beside Draco and Voldermort just shook their head and wondered why she wasn't crying. Draco was cutting into his hand with his fingernails to stop himself from jumping in front of the thin red line of magic creating the pain for his friend. Voldermorts face twisted with sadistic pleasure as he watched the withering girl. When he noticed like all his followers the lack of tears he pressed harder with his magic, forcing the girls pale blue eyes to snap open and stream tears and scream out even louder.

When her tears hit the floor he realized the curse from the girl and turned to the others. All but Draco focused their attention back on the dark lord, "you have your orders, you are dismissed," and with that he walked out of the room, leaving his followers to follow silently until only Draco remained. Levina's parents left the room without even a second glance at their child. Draco pushed his chair back as quietly as he could and walked to the twitching girl on the ground. He lifted her body and let it rest in his arms, "Levina, can you hear me?" groggily she opened her eyes, tears still streaming from them. He smiled and gave her a small hug, "are you ok? Could you block it?" he asked curiously to the girl.

Her smile grew and she wiped away her tears, "yeah, I felt it for a bit there but im fine, no harm done," she said as she steadied herself in his arms.

"You scared me for a bit there," he wiped away a few stray hears from her face, "when you started to cry I got worried," his face showed the care his words told.

She kissed him softly then rested her head on his shoulder, "im fine," her voice was clear and strong, no deception showed, but tears still fell from her pale blue eyes as her lip trembled, _'I cant block it, im not quick enough,'_ she sobbed to herself.

The blonde boy stood with the girl securely in his arms, "come on, ill take you to your bed, you've got a while to travel tomorrow, and I've got to go to school," when he walked her out of the room he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Her room was a little bit smaller than Dracos; she had 3 bags of luggage and no photos what so ever besides a single gold-framed photo. Inside there was a smiling Levina and Draco, both 10 years old. The were hugging each other laughing in the Malfoys back yard, the white peacocks still walking around behind them.

Her bed was black, the same style as Draco's but with red hems around the base. Draco closed the large white ornate wooden doors behind him and placed Levina on the bed and sat next to her.

He lifted the small photo facing her bed and smiled, " I remember this photo, it was taken 2 weeks before you left," his smile faded the smallest bit and he put it down. Levina gently put a small hand on his and sat up on the bed.

He looked into her green eyes, his own gray ones flickering with memories of crying for weeks after she left. She looked away form his eyes, regretting her ability, "im so sorry I left you," she kept her eyes plastered on the gold frame, with her most prized possession in it.

He put his hand softly over hers, "it wasn't your fault, we were 10 you couldn't have changed anything," he smiled, and his pain left his eyes.

She leaned forward and softly kissed him before breaking away with a small smirk on her face. He put his hands on the bed either side of her and leaned forward to kiss her, pushing her back slightly onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her on the bed.

Draco went flying to the other wise of the bed. He looked up in shock and turned to Levina, who was just as shocked as him. They both put their hands out towards each other at the same time; a thin force stopped their hands from meeting. Levina started to laugh but Draco was furious, "dammit! My mum put a closeness spell on your room, there is probably one in mine as well," Levina burst out laughing as she herd Draco's mums door open from a few rooms above them, her hurried steps echoed threw the corridor. Draco's face paled, he kissed his hand and put it back on the barrier before disaperating back into his room.

From her bed she herd Narcissa going into Draco's room, before she could start yelling she heard Draco yell in annoyance, "what's with the closeness spell on Levina's room?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"I was pulling her to bed! She was unconscious so I tucked her into bed!" he yelled back for a quick cover.

Levina could hear Narcissa say something in a low tone before leaving. Levina laid down in perfect stillness and neatened the covers to make it look like she was put like that. She closed her eyes just before Narcissa walked in, her wand lightened to cheek Levina. As Draco had said, she was in bed perfectly like he had tucked in a dead body.

Softly she whispered, "Knox," and walked out of the room.

As light hit the curtains of Levina's window, a loud _pop_, woke her up. she instantly raised her wand as the wizard. She opened her eyes and saw her parents in her room, her mother putting her stuff in a brief case and her father admiring the room.

Her mother saw her, her short brown hair neatly parted over one eye, "oh you up, get dressed and well take you to Europe, such a long trip you cant make by yourself," she jogged over to her daughter and threw the covers off her, "put down your wand you useless fool, common get dressed, we have to leave!" her demanding mother cried.

Long used to the insults Levina's parents disaperated changed her hair to be shoulder length and in piggy tails. She changed her eyes to light green, Draco's favorite color and quickly changed into a red and black gothic velvet dress with a flick of her wand. With another quick flick all her clothes neatly packed themselves in her suitcase, and her three suitcases changed into one small backpack. She grabbed her photo and put it in the cover of a few spare clothes, then swung the backpack over her shoulders and walked out of her temporary room.

Her parents were talking to the Malfoys. She walked into Draco's room without being noticed. Her smile broke out into a toothy grin at the adorable image before her. Draco was in a fetal position in the middle of his bed. His white blonde hair was spread along the sheets and his pillow, which he was clinging to in front of him. His face was emotionless and careless.

After a few seconds she walked up to the bed and sat beside him. She stroked the blonde hair away from his face, his head tilting slightly to get closer to her hand.

She bent towards him afraid of waking him, but needing to say goodbye properly. She kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheek then his lips. He kissed her back and opened his eyes. Sitting up the fresh black and green silk blanket slid down his bare chest, he pushed the hair out of his eyes, "you're leaving,"

He was still smiling, but Levina felt like crap even as she subtly admired his body, "im sorry,"

Softly he pulled her into a light hug, "don't worry, I'll be fine, and at least this time you can come back faster,"

"Levina, get down here!" Levina's mother called from downstairs.

A soft hand lifted Levina's chin, and Draco kissed her softly once more, "its ok, ill go down with you,"

She stood up looking at the ground to allow him to get out of the bed. He slid his arm around her waist and guided her out of his room. Downstairs a pile of suitcases were packed and ready. On one side of Levina's bags were her mother and fathers bags, and on the other side was Dracos. Today was the 1st of September, so he had to be off to school.

After a few minutes of talk they were ready to go. Levina's mother was going to take her to Europe while Levina's dad was going to reserve a hotel in America for themselves.

"Stay in contact," Draco whispered in her ear and kissed her haw line, back to her lips, "come back, soon," he whispered between kisses.

She gave his bottom lips a soft bite before letting go. She smiled and slightly blushed because of the close proximity to their parents, but Draco didn't seem to mind. She turned to walk towards her parents to leave; her hand was pulled back to Draco, who didn't want to let go. She turned around and she gave him one more kiss before realizing his hand and disaperating with her mother to Europe.


End file.
